


Kitty Theft

by starryhoch (slytherminie)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Attempt at Humor, Cats, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Underwear Theft, but consent is clear, hbd to soonyoung i guess, soonyoung might be a bit of a furry, they're tipsy, what's new am i right, which makes wonwoo a nerd, wonwoo's cat is called Alice after Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherminie/pseuds/starryhoch
Summary: There’s just so many pairs of tiger striped underwear a person should own, Wonwoo believes.In his case, that number equals zero, but it seems like someone else living near him has a whole collection, or his cat has a keen eye and steals only boxers with black and yellow patterns on them.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Kitty Theft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catladyjaebeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladyjaebeom/gifts).



> I can't believe this is my first fic for svt. This is unbelievable but very on brand on my part, ngl. I dunno, I just needed to write this for some reason. Hope it makes someone smile. 
> 
> Allie, this one's for you, as usual!

There’s just so many pairs of tiger striped underwear a person should own, Wonwoo believes. In his case, that number equals zero, but it seems like someone else living near him has a whole collection, or his cat has a keen eye and steals only boxers with black and yellow patterns on them. 

The first time Alice brought him a striped piece of fabric, Wonwoo thought she had found it by chance, maybe fallen on the ground from someone’s laundry hanging on one of his neighbour’s balconies. Now, seven pairs of briefs later, Wonwoo is sure his cat is a thief, and a very good one at that, because the person who she’s stealing from hasn’t apparently caught her even once. 

Sitting on his couch with yet another pair of stolen underpants in his hands, he wonders what he’s supposed to do with it. Alice paws at his arm, asking to be fed with a soft meow, and Wonwoo scratches between her ears before standing up to fill her bowl. There’s no way for him to reprimand her, because cats aren’t dogs, they don’t listen to what you tell them, no matter how hard you try. She follows him to the kitchen, rubbing her little face against his calves while he prepares her food, purring loudly. 

She’s a smart little thing, sneaky since she was little, so Wonwoo isn’t exactly surprised that she managed to perpetrate these many thefts without anyone catching her, but he can’t help but wonder. 

The tiger striped boxers seem to be all the same size. It’s safe to think, in Wonwoo’s opinion, that they all belong to someone living near him. That leaves him with a couple of questions, first and foremost _why_ does this person own that many pairs of animalier underwear. Do they actually have a reason? Are they obsessed? Are they ok? Do they still have any left to wear or did his cat deprive them of any fresh laundry and are they now going around commando?

He dwells on the thoughts for a while, Alice impatiently meowing at him when instead of filling her bowl he ends up staring into space. Apologies are in order when he bends down to finally let her eat, putting her bowl right below her nose and patting her head. 

“There you go, impatient little brat,” he tells her, as she devours everything at an alarming rate. His eyes fall once again on the black and yellow fabric neatly folded on the coffee table, and he wonders if he’s supposed to do something about it. Maybe the right course of action would be putting a note in the lobby of the apartment building.

 _To whoever owns an insane amount of tiger striped undies,_ _  
_ _I have all of it._ _  
_ _Knock on the door of apartment 1017 if you want it back._ _  
_ _Sincerely,_ _  
_ _your neighbor._

He tosses the idea out before he can even consider it, stores the obnoxious piece of fabric with the rest of it and forgets all about weirdos with a large feline obsession. 

🐯

There are roaming hands tangled into Wonwoo’s hair, tugging at his locks and making him open his lips over a moan while an impatient mouth follows the column of his neck, up and down, leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses all over it. 

Coherence has left him a long time ago, when said hands dipped into the pockets at the back of his pants on the dance floor, bodies pressed together from chest to hips while the stranger gave him a sultry look and asked him if he wanted to ditch the place. Wonwoo is sure the guy said his name, but it got lost below the loud music inside the club, and it didn’t come up ever again on the taxi ride to Wonwoo’s apartment, their mouths too busy with other activities that didn’t involve even a bit of talking. 

By the time they’re inside Wonwoo’s apartment, names don’t seem important at all. Words in general don’t seem necessary, because all Wonwoo cares about is the warmth of the stranger’s lips leaving open mouthed kisses on his throat. All the lights are off, but Wonwoo doesn’t need to see to guide the guy towards his own bedroom, the path familiar even when he’s walking backwards with someone else attached to his own mouth. 

Eager, the stranger follows him, chuckling against Wonwoo’s lips when Wonwoo stops them midway to remove his shirt and toss it in the general direction of the living room. This guy has abs, Wonwoo realizes when he finally can let his hand roam against naked skin, his thumbs following an upwards route from his navel to his pecks. He swallows down the guy’s moan when his fingers end up on his nipples, committing to memory the most interesting sounds he’s making to understand what exactly gets him going.

When they fall onto Wonwoo’s bed, most of their clothes are already gone, lost somewhere on their way, discarded by searching hands needing free reign over heated skin. The back of Wonwoo’s knees catches on the edge of his mattress and he lets himself lie down on it, the stranger following him, hovering above him with a feral glint in his eyes that Wonwoo can see even in the semi-darkness. The light filtering from the balcony’s glass door is enough to catch a smile on the guy’s face, smile that Wonwoo wipes away with kisses. 

He’s not touch starved, not too much anyway, but being touched by this guy makes him feel like he’s being set on fire. Maybe it’s the fact that they’re both tipsy, maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t brought anyone home in a long while. Maybe it’s just the way he looks at Wonwoo, eyes sharp and focused even in the low light. A shiver runs down Wonwoo’s spine when soft fingers gently remove the last of his clothes, tracing patterns on his hip bones before moving souther, hands and lips joined to make Wonwoo’s mind hazy, his breath coming out ragged, his heartbeat increasingly faster with every stroke of skin against skin. 

For a while, Wonwoo forgets the world outside. All he knows are intense eyes, soft lips and gentle hands, breathy moans that echoes between the walls of his room until late hours of the night, bleeding into early morning. 

Rays of sunshine are falling through the glass panels by the time they’re both seated and spent, and Wonwoo has the presence of mind to get up and close the curtains before he falls back into bed and lets himself be lulled to sleep by the gentle snoring of a naked stranger cuddling his back. Sleep takes him fast, and he doesn’t realize his cat has entered the room until he feels her soft purring next to his face. 

🐯

  
Mornings after are always awkward. When Wonwoo opens his eyes, there’s an arm thrown over his middle, and something wet on the skin of his shoulder. Luckily for him, he hasn’t drunk enough the previous night to regret or forget whatever happened, because it’s probably some of the best sex he’s had in a very long while. He can’t help but hope that once the stranger wakes up they can squeeze in a fast round two before he has to leave. 

Lying in bed between the arms of a handsome man on a Sunday morning sounds lovely, but Wonwoo is awake for a reason: his bladder is protesting, and he _has_ to get up. Trying not to stir the other up seems like an impossible task, so he does it as gently as he can. When he turns around, the stranger is blinking awake, probably trying to figure out where he is. Their eyes meet, and a smile curls his lips. 

“Oh, hello,” he croaks out, voice rough from sleep and other activities they partook in the previous night. Wonwoo can’t help but grin back at him. “Good morning,” he says, trying to figure out if he remembers the name attached to this beautiful face. 

“This is embarrassing, but I think I forgot your name,” pretty boy tells him, and Wonwoo can’t help but huff a chuckle. “Same,” he replies, his hand moving on its own accord and combing the stranger’s bangs away from his forehead. “I’m Wonwoo.”

“Soonyoung.” 

They stare at each other in the muted light until Soonyoung’s stomach growls in hunger, and Wonwoo remembers he should take a trip to the bathroom. 

“I’ll feed you breakfast, but first let me pee,” Wonwoo says, and that makes Soonyoung laugh, his eyes disappearing into pretty crescents, his cheek rounding up. Wonwoo finds him even prettier in the morning, eyeshadow all over the place and hair a mess. 

“Sure, go ahead! I don’t have anywhere to be today,” Soonyoung says, curling up in a ball as soon as Wonwoo leaves the bed, apparently soaking up the body heat Wonwoo left between the sheets like a lazy cat. The thought strikes Wonwoo’s memory, and he realizes he still hasn’t heard Alice meowing in hunger that morning. Weird. He puts some sweatpants and a shirt on before venturing in the living room to empty his bladder and look for her.

By the time Wonwoo is back from his bathroom trip (no sign of Alice in sight, she’s probably out for one of her trips since Wonwoo forgot the window open in the living room last night), Soonyoung has retrieved his phone and he’s texting away on it, smiling at something while being unabashedly naked in Wonwoo’s bed. He’s opened up the curtains, sunshine making his skin and the hickeys Wonwoo left on it glow. Stopping at the entrance of his room, Wonwoo stares at him, commits the image to memory. It’s a nice one. 

“You’re a bit of a creep, Wonwoo-ssi.”

“Am I? I offered you free breakfast, you should be thankful.”

“And yet here I am, starving and naked.” 

“Let’s fix one problem at a time,” Wonwoo tells him, looking around the room to search for Soonyoung’s underwear. That’s when he spots it, a very familiar black and yellow pattern catching his eye from the side of his bed. When he bends down to retrieve it, Soonyoung takes the opportunity to smack his ass. Little shit. 

“Are these yours?” Wonwoo asks him, handing him the tiger striped briefs he’s grown very used to in the last few weeks. Soonyoung snatches them from his hand with a smile. “Of course they are!” He says, putting them on under Wonwoo’s disbelieving eyes. Apparently he didn’t connect the dots the previous night, too focused on _other things_ to notice the obvious. 

“Wait,” Wonwoo tells him, turning around and opening one of his drawers to retrieve seven pairs of the same, identical underwear, “Are these yours too?”

Soonyoung stares, his mouth hanging open, a frown pulling his eyebrows together. 

“What the fuck?!” The look on his face is horrified, and Wonwoo is quick to explain: “Hey, I’m not a creep!”

“Sure, and you’re stealing my boxers because you’re a totally sane person.” 

He’s standing now, a few steps away from Wonwoo, his eyes frantically looking around for his clothes. Wonwoo remembers his shirt is somewhere in the living room, probably next to his couch. 

“Listen, it wasn’t me!” Wonwoo tries to make him listen, but the blonde doesn’t seem very interested in hearing him out, having found his socks and pants. Wonwoo likes those pants, dark skinny jeans that hug Soonyoung’s legs in the perfect way. Not the right time to think about his thighs, Wonwoo realizes as Soonyoung leaves the room in search of the rest of his outfit. 

“It’s my cat! She’s been stealing this shit for weeks,” Wonwoo tells him, but Soonyoung doesn’t seem to be listening, scanning the living room with laser focus, spotting his shirt on the back of the sofa and making his way over there to put it on. Wonwoo leaves him some space, afraid the other would really think he’s some type of crazy stalker. 

“Listen man, last night was great, but this is where I draw the line. I don’t know exactly how you got my underwear, and for all I care you can keep it, but I don’t want to see your face ever again.” 

It stings a bit, but Wonwoo can’t blame him. He’s about to open his mouth to once again try to clear up the situation, when a soft meow calls for his attention. 

And there the culprit is, with yet another prize of her incredible thefts. 

“Alice!” Wonwoo calls her name, and she must realize he’s very, very angry because she escapes at the speed of light, running between Soonyoung’s legs and hiding below the couch. She leaves another pair of tiger striped underwear behind. 

“Those are mine,” Soonyoung points out, surprise clear in his voice, and Wonwoo retrieves the boxers from the floor before handing them to the blonde. “Yeah, I figured so much.” 

“Your cat is an underwear thief?” 

“Apparently she likes tiger stripes.” Soonyoung snorts, taking the piece of clothing from Wonwoo and stopping to examine it closely. “Yeah, it’s mine.” His cheeks are a soft shade of pink when he speaks again. “I’m sorry,” he says, scratching the back of his neck in what is probably embarrassment, “I really thought you were some weird stalker.”

“I don’t blame you,” Wonwoo smiles at him, already accepting the apology falling out of Soonyoung’s lips. Really, he understands. If he was in Soonyoung’s shoes, he would have stormed out of the apartment naked. “My cat is apparently obsessed with your questionable choice of underwear.”

“Hey!” Soonyoung laments, and then realization hits him. “Wait, are we neighbors?” 

It takes a moment for Wonwoo to put two and two together, but then he remembers something about the previous night, Soonyoung seemingly too familiar with the apartment building for someone who’s never been there before. 

“We’re in apartment 1017.”

“I’m in 1010,” Soonyoung grins, his eyes disappearing in what Wonwoo is learning is his signature smile. Very cute, his brain supplies. 

“I guess she jumps from balcony to balcony until she can commit crimes,” Wonwoo explains, making his way to the kitchen to pour some food into a bowl and lure Alice out. Soonyoung follows his steps. “What a smart little creature,” the blonde says, and Wonwoo can’t help but laugh at that.

“Smart?”

“She likes tigers, she must be smart.”

Wonwoo doesn’t want to question Soonyoung’s line of reasoning, deciding to leave the interrogation about the tiger striped underwear for another moment. “I think I promised you breakfast,” he says instead, putting Alice’s bowl on the floor to wait for the moment she’ll come out of her hiding spot, “Are you still interested?” 

Soonyoung seems to think about it for exactly two seconds. “Of course, I’d never refuse free food.” 

If after the free food comes another round of mind-blowing sex, neither of them seem to care. Soonyoung has plenty of clean underwear to put on once the third round in the shower is over, anyway.

🐯

“There you go, impatient little brat,” Wonwoo sighs, putting the bowl full of food down and staring at said brat. Soonyoung smiles at him, full cheeks on display while he retrieves his chopsticks and digs into the ramen Wonwoo made for the both of them. “Thank you, Wonwoo-yah!” Soonyoung says through a mouthful of noodles, and Wonwoo sits next to him, eats in silence and tries to ignore the exaggerated moans his boyfriend makes while slurping down the food. In the past few months he got used to them. 

Soonyoung is wearing a tiger striped shirt today, tucked inside a pair of light jeans, and Wonwoo can’t help but stare at the bit of skin left exposed by the few buttons left unbuttoned, probably on purpose. Weak, that’s what he is, weak and apparently in love with a furry. 

“I’m not a furry,” Soonyoung laments through his munching on ramen, pouting when Wonwoo points out he should slow down his eating if he doesn’t want to choke on food. “Of course you’re not,” Wonwoo easily agrees, “I never said you were.”

“But you thought so.”

“Maybe, at some point,” Wonwoo grins, and Soonyoung’s bottom lip juts out even more, “But you can’t prove it.”

“Think all you want,” Soonyoung takes his chopstick to Wonwoo’s mouth, feeds him quietly before feeding himself. “I know you actually like my tiger underwear.”

“Not confirming, not denying.” 

They eat in silence for a while, until the bowl is empty and Soonyoung is late for work. Before letting him go, Wonwoo kisses him thoroughly, making sure to leave a hickey on the exposed skin of his neck, at the junction between it and his shoulder. 

“Are you marking your territory, kitten?” Soonyoung asks him, his breath catching in his throat when Wonwoo bites him in retaliation, making sure to dig his teeth down on his flesh the way Soonyoung likes. “What if I am?” Wonwoo replies next to his ear, backing him against the entrance door to kiss him some more before letting him go. All in all, he’s already late for work. 

When they come up for air, Soonyoung is smiling at him, big and unabashed, a ray of sunshine in human form. 

“I like that,” he says, his hands combing Wonwoo’s hair away from his face before pressing a peck on the tip of his nose. “I like being reminded I’m all yours.”

Wonwoo is still not sure why Soonyoung owns several pairs of the same tiger striped underwear, but at this point he’s not sure he still minds. He’s pretty sure he asked at some point, but he didn’t receive any type of answer. It is just one of the handful of things that make Soonyoung who he is, and Wonwoo is fully, completely, in love with the whole package either way. 

Alice meows at them, annoyed at the display of affection. 

“Yes, I’m feeding you too, impatient little brat.”

🐯

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, stay healthy, stay happy!!!!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryhoch) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slytherminie) :)


End file.
